


Крышная романтика

by Anonymous



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Established Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ: Пикатс. Похищение куртки. Или просто нахождение\одалживание.





	Крышная романтика

Натс не видел ничего прикольного, как говорил Сникерс, в том, чтобы лазать по крышам. Во-первых, надо найти крышу, которая не закрывалась на замок, а это долго и скучно. Разве интересно шататься по чужим подъездам? Натсу точно нет. Во-вторых, вечером на крыше холодно, и дует такой ветер, что пронизывает насквозь, до костей. Не долго подхватить насморк или заработать менингит. В-третьих... В-третьих, не все такие бесстрашные придурки, которые не боятся высоты и могут сидеть на парапете, свесив ноги. Или сидеть на хлипком железном ограждении спиной к краю и беспечно болтать со своим на голову стукнутым другом.

Натс смотрел на этих идиотов и не знал, что чувствовал: злость, потому что они так бесшабашно рискуют собой, зависть, потому что у них нет таких глупых страхов, как у него, восхищение, потому что это смотрится и правда круто. Самую малость.

Сникерс сидел на каменном парапете, за железной оградой, опираясь на нее спиной, и болтал ногами. Он широко улыбался. Ветер трепал его волосы, хвостик совсем выбился из резинки, и она вот-вот могла упасть. Вниз, туда, куда Натс не хотел смотреть.

Пикник сидел на ограждении, и хоть он просунул ногу между двух железных прутьев и держал баланс не хуже канатоходцев в цирке, Натс каждый раз пропускал вдох, когда ветер с новой силой дул Пикнику в грудь, или когда Пикник оборачивался к Сникерсу, и ржавое ограждение надрывно скрипело.

— Натс! — заорал Сникерс, как будто Натс стоял не в трех метрах от них, а на крыше другого дома. — Иди сюда, что ты там топчешься?! Это круто!

Натс скривился. Будь он ассасином, он бы даже прошелся по этому парапету, а будь внизу стог и здание этажей на восемь ниже, он бы сделал прыжок веры. Но он не был ассасином, внизу не наблюдалось стога, а дом — двенадцатиэтажка.

Ветер пронес по крыше страницу газеты, и Натс поежился, обхватив себя за плечи. Холод уже давно пробрался под рубашку и гладил ледяными руками поясницу и ребра. Сникерс вырвал Натса из-за компьютера, не интересуясь, хочет он идти с ними или нет, так что Натс даже не успел захватить с собой ветровку и теперь мерз, покрываясь гусиной кожей с ног до головы.

Сникерсу было нормально и в одной толстовке, а Пикник, как всегда, взял с собой спортивную куртку с эмблемой любимой бейсбольной команды.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Пикник с лукавой улыбкой и похлопал рукой по ограждению рядом с собой.

Натс помялся немного. Сопротивляться просьбе Пикника, особенно когда он так улыбался, сложно, но и идти на поводу у придурков не хотелось. Пикник, хоть и не балбес как Сникерс, но все равно придурок.

Да и Натс тоже, раз решил поторговаться.

— Если слезешь оттуда.

Пикник ухмыльнулся шире и, оттолкнувшись руками от ограждение, оно заскрипело так жалобно, словно было живым, спрыгнул с него и приземлился в метре от Натса. Сникерс возмущенно крикнул — перила впечатались ему в спину от толчка, но быстро угомонился — на горизонте засиял фейерверк.

— Салюююют! — заголосил Сникерс и соскочил с места. Он вцепился руками в ограждение и отклонился на вытянутые руки, зависая над краем.

Натс был готов броситься к нему и за шиворот перетащить через перила, но Пикник хлопнул его по плечу, и Натс сделал несколько шагов к ограждению по инерции.

— Он не упадет. Не ссы.

— Я и не ссу, — огрызнулся Натс, и Пикник хохотнул, еще раз хлопнув его по спине.

— Ну-ну.

Фейерверки все подсвечивали ночное небо разными цветами, соревнуясь в яркости со звездами.

— Кавабаааанга!!! — дурачился Сникерс под звуки выстрелов. — Джеранимоооо!!!

Натс сделал последний шаг к краю крыши и положил руки на ограждение. Холодное, с облупленным покрытием, но Натс вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг. Крупная дрожь гуляла по телу, вдоль позвоночника потек липкий страх. Натс вспомнил, как в детстве спасался от темноты — брал маленький фонарик и забирался с книжкой под одеяло.

Стоило Натсу подумать о теплом пуховом одеяле, как на его плечи легла... спортивная куртка. Носить одежду бойфренда очень круто, говорят все видеоблоггеры на ютубе. Раньше Натс фыркал, стоило наткнуться на подобную лабуду, но теперь и сам прочувствовал, как это... здорово.

Пикник накинул на него куртку и теперь стоял за его плечом с легкой улыбкой на губах и смотрел на разноцветные огни в небе. Натс знал, что на самом деле Пикник смотрит вовсе не на фейерверки, а наблюдает за ним. Взгляд у него пристальный, очень... ощущательный, хоть и не такой тяжелый, как у Марса.

Натс сунул руки в рукава и застегнулся.

Куртка, теплая и мягкая, пахла Пикником, и Натс еле поборол желание уткнуться носом в воротник.

— Так теплее?

Пикник спросил тихо, но Натс его расслышал сквозь вопли Сникерса и выстрелы в небе, и кивнул.

Так тепло. И даже не страшно.


End file.
